Game Night
by deamusforever
Summary: Dean and Seamus are off for 'Game Night'. Warnings, fluff and kisses in the snow.


"Shay, are you ready? Come on, we can't be late!" Dean yelled from the living room. He glanced around the room while waiting for a reply. When he heard no sound coming from his boyfriend, he went to the bedroom to see what was keeping him. "Seamus?" He spoke, again seeking a reply.

"Mmm-umh-uh." Seamus mumbled in the bathroom. Dean followed the mumbling to find his boyfriend brushing his teeth.

"Hurry up will you, Harry will go nuts if we're late again. Spit and rinse." Dean told Seamus.

Seamus spat and rinsed his mouth, shooting Dean an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Come on, let's get going." Dean smiled back, bringing Seamus into a hug. Seamus nuzzled his head into his boyfriends neck, breathing in his scent.

"Ye smell nice - trying to pull someone are we?" Seamus teased.

"Yeah I am actually: This guy I've known for years." Dean played along.

"Oh yeah, what's he like?" Seamus winked as he began to put his jacket on.

"Oh, well he's shorter than me..." Dean began.

"Short, aye! Carry on." Seamus motioned for him to continue.

"He has this damn right sexy accent - Irish. You know, I have a soft spot for the Irish, and well he's amazing, he's funny, he's really good looking. I think I may love him." Dean zipped up his coat and walked past Seamus, heading out of the door into the late afternoon air.

"Love, eh? He sounds wonderful, when can I see him?" Seamus called as he locked the door. He jumped a little bit and almost fell over the plant pot outside their house when Dean was face to face with him.

"Look in the mirror." Dean whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. "Come on, now we are definitely going to be late." He grabbed Seamus's hand, had a quick look to see if anyone was around and apparated with a sudden 'pop'.

~SDSDSDSDSD~

On arriving at Godrics Hollow, both Seamus and Dean noticed how the winter season was more noticeable here than in their little house back on the outskirts of Cornwall. Snow plastered the floor, showing only footprints that revealed the concrete floor beneath it.

Seamus stood where he was and looked around, shivering, as it was colder here than back in Cornwall. Despite being cold, he took in deep breath and turned to look at his boyfriend. Studying him, he noticed how his dark skin went well with the snow, how the cold air made him look so warm that you could heat up with just a touch and how his brown eyes twinkled in the night light. And when Dean turned to face him, he noticed how his smile was so bright it may have well been a star shining in the night sky.

"Seamus, are you even listening to me?" Dean asked, taking hold of one of Seamus's now cold hands.

"Huh? Sorry what did ye say? I was a bit...uh...distracted." Seamus shyly replied, his cheeks heating up and showing a red tinge.

"I noticed." Dean laughed. "I said, what are you staring at? And bloody hell Seamus your hands are freezing!" He took hold of both of Seamus's cold hand and pulled him closer.

"Uh..." Seamus said with a nervous laugh. " I was, uh - staring at ye actually." Seamus again replied with his cheeks going even redder. Even though he'd been dating Dean nearly 6 years, he still got embarrassed when Dean caught him looking.

"I guessed that." Dean laughed again. "Like what you see do you? Me in my black coat and scarf?" He chuckled once more. "Come on! We're late again! Let's get inside and get warm - well, get you warm!" Dean chuckled, but bringing Seamus in a loving embrace anyway, kissing his the top of his sandy blond hair.

"Yep, the black coat and scarf makes ye look handsome Deany! Okay, I am slightly cold." Seamus said, squinting his eyes and almost making his finger touch his thumb in a measurement.

"Deany? You haven't called me Deany in almost 3 years, Shay!" Dean laughed. "And slightly cold? You may as well be a human ice sculpture!" He joked, pushing Seamus away and running off. Seamus took this as a challenge and decided to run after him as if it was a race - which was blatantly pointless as Seamus' short legs were no match for Dean's long ones. He still tried anyway, unfortunately for Seamus, luck was not on his side and he slipped on some snow covered ice and flipped onto his back. Hearing a thud and some very distinctive swearing in a thick, Irish accent, Dean turned and rushed to Seamus' aid.

"What the hell did you do?" Dean asked in his best worried tone as he tried not to laugh.

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to make a snow angel and 'I' didn't do anything! Ye were the one to run off, I just wanted to catch up with ye!" Seamus said while attempting to lift himself up.

"Oh, so this is my fault? I see! Come on, Harry's is only there." Dean lifted Seamus up and pointed to the cottage only 3 houses away.

Seamus gave Dean a cold look and began to march off without him. But was stopped in his tracks by a hand gripping his arm and an apologetic look on Dean's face. Seamus smiled at Dean and lifted himself up on the tip of his toes to plant a sweet, loving kiss onto Deans lips. Dean snaked his arm around Seamus waist to hold him up steady and deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to swoop over Seamus', producing a slight moan from the shorter boy.

"There you are! You're late again!" They were rudely interrupted by a familiar voice of the one and only, Draco Malfoy.

"Sorry! Got a bit distracted." Dean joked, grabbing Seamus' wrist, heading over to Draco's direction and entering the house.

"I can see that! Did you do it then?" Draco asked.

Dean shook his head, mouthing "No." and "Shut up." to Draco, but leaving Seamus completely confused.

"Done what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh...uh..." Draco was never good at thinking.

"Did you mean the kitchen Malfoy?" Dean asked, widening his eyes to get Draco to play along.

"Huh? Oh yes! Yes, the kitchen!" Draco finally caught on.

"Yes, we did last week - ye came to see it!" Seamus pointed out, leaving Dean and Draco stuck for words.

"I forgot okay? Didn't pay that much attention. Come on, you're already late and everyone's in the living room." Draco snapped back, receiving an 'Okay-calm-down' look from Seamus and a 'good-thinking' one from Dean.

"Took your time didn't you? Finally, Game Night can now begin!" Neville shouted across the living room.

Everyone was in a circle with the board game 'Boggle' set up ready. Dean and Seamus took their usual places opposite each other like every other couple, got a piece of paper and a pen and prepared to play.

~SDSDSDSDSD~

The game went on for nearly two hours before Harry and Draco got into a disagreement.

"You can't make that word!" Harry pointed out.

"Why not? All the letters are there!" Draco snapped back, leaving Harry to hit his head with his hand.

"NO, NO, NO! Just because all the letters are there, doesn't mean you can make that word! The letters have got to connect!" Harry screamed across the living room, leaving everyone speechless and silent apart from Neville and Seamus who found the debate quite humorous.

With the argument getting slightly louder by each minute, Neville and Seamus (who of course were sitting next to each other) were in hysterics. Seamus immediately stopped laughing when he looked over at Dean who had a stern look on his face and mouthed "It's not funny! Stop laughing!" Normally Seamus would laugh even more if someone had told him that, but since it was Dean, Seamus immediately listened.

Because he had listened, he received the whisper from his laughing partner saying: "You're Deans bitch."

Neville then received an elbow to the stomach, leaving everyone confused to what had happened. Seamus simply replied with "Stomach cramps, they're a killer."

Everyone just waved it off, but Dean was still a bit wary about the sudden 'stomach cramps'.

After an amazing 20 minutes of disagreeing, the game came to an end by Draco chucking the board at the wall and storming off.

"I think it's time we left." Hermione said to clear the awkward silence. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm really sorry guys, he just doesn't get it. We'll try next week, yes?" Harry asked and apologised. Again everyone nodded in agreement.

Everyone left the house and aparated away with sudden 'pops'. Once Dean and Seamus had 'popped' back to Cornwall, Dean decided to go for a short walk. Despite being cold again, Seamus agreed to go with him.

"Stomach cramps was it?" Dean asked.

"What?" Seamus responded, looking very confused.

"You said Neville had stomach cramps. Honestly I'm surprised everyone fell for it. I on the other hand, did not, so do you want to tell me the real reason?" Dean smiled, asking his boyfriend.

"Uh, well...he called me your bitch" Seamus replied, pouting.

"Oh right. Well you are." Dean nudged Seamus shoulder to show he was teasing.

"Yeah, I know" Seamus teased back.

Hand in hand they walked through the park. Seamus felt a drop of water fall onto his free hand and he stopped to investigate the liquid, assuming it was rain. When he looked up however, he noticed it was snow. A smile crept onto his face and it caught Dean's eye. Dean thought this was the perfect time. He smiled at Seamus and Seamus gave a grin back. Dean slowly let go of Seamus' hand.

"Why did ye let go?" Seamus laughed while trying to grasp for Dean's hand again, only catching air. When he had no reply, he turned to face Dean and was speechless at what he saw.

Dean was down on one knee looking happy yet extremely nervous, holding a closed black velvet box in his hands. Brown eyes met Blue.

Dean began the speech he had been practising for weeks. "Seamus, I lo-"

"Yes!" Seamus replied quickly.

"NO! Bloody hell Seamus!" Dean snapped angrily at him.

Confused, Seamus simply asked: "What?"

"You weren't supposed to answer yet! I have a bloody speech prepared and you can't just say yes when I haven't even asked you!" Dean stated, sounding quite disappointed at the 'moment' that was quite frankly, ruined.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I won't say anything. Go on! Carry on say ye speech!" Seamus motioned for Dean to continue, giving him an apologetic look.

"Fine, but don't but in!" Dean told Seamus. Seamus just nodded. "Seamus, I love you, I know we only got together properly after the war, but honestly, I loved you way before. When we danced in the Yule Ball, some may have thought we were joking and messing around, but you and I both know there was something between us even then, but we were both stupid and let it slide. I got with Ginny in 6th year and - well, that was a mistake from the second I asked her out. It was stupid, considering I was gay and head over heels and madly in love with you.  
Anyway - going off topic - I love you. I always have. You're not only my boyfriend, but my best friend, and you're my soul mate! I fell for you years ago, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  
Your Gryffindor bravery not only came out in the war, but when you told me you liked me and asked me out. I always doubted myself as being a Gryffindor, but I do believe this is my bravery in asking you to take the next step in life with me.  
So with that all said, I only have one question consisting of four words to ask you: Will you marry me?" Dean said, asking the most important question in his whole life. He took a deep breath and waited for a reply. He stared into Seamus blue eyes and noticed the shorter boy was in fact speechless yet again, and was crying. Dean hoped they were happy tears.

"YES! 'Course I'll marry ye! I love you too - more than life!" Seamus blurted out, jumping onto Dean.

All Dean could do was laugh, and he placed the silver band onto Seamus' finger. He smiled at Seamus and brought his lips to the other boy's. Laying in the snow wrapped in each other's arms, both lads began to kiss passionately. The swipe of tongues, the roaming of hands on each other was sending electricity through their bodies. When the two boys finally parted for air, they looked at each other.

"I love ye." Seamus said softly.

"I love you too." Dean replied, planting a soft, loving kiss on the lips of his now Fiancée.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoy this, please read, please review. This is the first part of a sequel or threequel (I haven't fully decided on how many parts there are). **_

_**deamusforever**_


End file.
